Camping, picnicking, and backyard cooking are a pastimes enjoyed by many individuals. It often accompanies a separate goal, such as hunting, a backpacking expedition, or having friends over for lunch or dinner. Either when accompanying a separate goal or otherwise, camping, picnicking and backyard cookouts are often very encompassing activities, requiring a great deal of planning to ensure that required amenities will be provided for and to ensure that everyone involved enjoys the experience as much as possible.
There are many different types of camping. For example, one type of camping involves hiking deep into a wilderness area to set up a campsite, which may be known as a base area, and performing activities over a course of days from that base area. This type of camping often involves carrying or “packing” in the supplies necessary to adequately provide food and shelter over the camping period. For example, a tent, sleeping bag, and portable stove may be used to provide these items.
Alternatively, camping or picnicing may involve what's affectionately termed as “car camping”. Car camping involves setting up a campsite within a short distance from one's vehicle. Given the relative easy access to a vehicle, a car camping campsite will typically possess a greater amount of amenities than a backpacker's base camp. For example, one item a car camping campsite may have is a generator. Base camps may have an amount of amenities similar to the number of amenities a car camping base camp possesses. However, these base camps are typically supplied through the use of all-terrain vehicles or animals, as generators and other similar supplies may often be required to be transported over a number of miles. Similarly, backyard cookouts require fuels sources such as propane or other fuel sources in order to cook.
One other item that may be used during car camping, picnicking, or backyard cooking is a grill. Sometimes, large propane-powered grills are employed to cook food, while at other times small hibachi charcoal-fired grills may be used. Non gas-powered grills are often preferred for the flavor they impart on the food prepared on them. Either way, prior art grills are limited in the types of food that can be prepared on them. With prior art grills, a host of cooking attachments may be needed to properly cook different types of food. This can lead to extra packing for the camping trip of items that will only be used once or twice. Many of these problems also occur during barbeques held in a person's backyard, at the park, or in another location.